Una mini historia de navidad
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Sonic y compañia se relajan en una convivencia navideña. La verdad es un fic muy random (aleatorio) pero queria subirselos. Aparecen personajes (algunos solo como cameo) como Ashura, Metal Sonic 3.0, Zonic, Amy, Sonic, entre otros. Feliz Navidad! Puse como personajes de Tags a Metal Sonic 3.0 y Zonic porque creo que son los que ms conversan en mi historia. A leer! XD


_Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved._

* * *

Wechnia: !Yeah! !Este vino es de lo mejor!

Metal Sonic 3.0: No bebas demasiado

Wechnia: Hahaha-!hip! No te portes como mi mama. Oh, ese vestido luce bien en ti Metalli~

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿Qué?

Wechnia: !¿Ahora resulta que me odias?! Por qué?!

Metal Sonic 3.0: !Malfunction!

Rouge: Oye Knuckles, ¿no vas a detenerlo? !Mira el show que esta armando!

Knuckles: -Grabando con una cámara- ¿Bromeas Rouge? !Esta es mi oportunidad de burlarme de él!

Shadow: Heheh, Sonic ¿A eso le llamas bailar?

Sonic: ¿Ah si? !Mira esto!

Samantha: Vamos Shadow, !demuéstrale quien eres!

Blaze: Tu puedes Sonic, !por algo eres el mejor!

Tails: No otra vez...

Vector y Charmy: Jajajajaja

Espio: -Bebiendo ponche-

Honey: Oye, Mighty, acercate un poco más para que Tiara nos tome una buena foto a los dos

Mighty: Esta bien

Tiara: ¿Listos?

Mighty y Honey: !Si!

Tiara: !Muy bien, digan cheese!

-Click-

Tikal: Realmente son interesantes jeje

Bean: !¿Lo ves?! !Dice que mis bombas son interesantes!

Ray: !Realmente le gusta lo exótico!

Bark: Yo no se si eso realmente pueda realmente llamarle exótico

Tikal: -Ríe quietamente-

Nancy: Vamos, solo dense uno para que ya Crema, Emerl y Bokkun vean que es verdad

Crema: !Que sea debajo del muérdago!

Emerl y Bokkun: !Sí!

Ashura: Bueno, si tanto insisten...

Amy: Ven aquí~

-Se besan por 5 segundos-

Wechnia: -A lo lejos- !Yuck, ¿!por qué hacen eso en frente de ellos?!

Nancy: !Callate Wechnia!

Cream y Bokkun: !Yay!

Ashura: Hehehe -Le toma la mano a Amy y se sonroja un poco-

Amy: Tehee~ -Sonrojada-

Emerl: -Sacando fotos-

Sonia: Manic, ya deja algo de comida para los demás

Manic: Aww

Sonia: Jejeje, se que hay suficiente, solo cuida tu dieta

Manic: -Bromeando- Calmate, !solo peso una tonelada!

Lien-Da: Oye chicos, me dijo Mina que ya se acomodaran para la foto navideña

Sonia: !Si!

Manic: !Vale!

Sonia: Por cierto, ¿y tu novia?

Manic: Ya te dije que Sally no es mi novia. Solo la protejo como te protejo a ti jeje

Sonia: !Oye, yo ya me puedo cuidar sola!

Manic: Si, claro...

Lien-Da: !CHICOS!

Sonia y Manic: !Ya vamos!

Mina:-Acomodando la cámara-

Sally: ¿Te hace falta algo? ¿Te ayudo en algo más?

Mina: Gracias Sally, ya todo esta bien. ¿Ya todos están listos?

Sally: !Ajá!

Mina: Muy bien, !pues vamos! -Deja la cámara encendida

Mina: !¿Listos?!

Todos: !Listos!

-Todos se juntan y posan de la mejo forma posible-

Mina: Digan, !Feliz Navidad!

Todos: !Feliz Navidad!

-Click! Se toman la foto-

* * *

Y así todos pasaron una feliz navidad juntos, y aunque hubo ciertos detalles como los de Wechnia todo salio bien. Al día siguiente...

Bueno, se que también este fic fue corto pero ya ven jeje. Se que es muy random pero igual así lo hice, y los personajes interactuan en el mismo espacio pero cada quien con su "rollo" (asuntos), por eso al principio puede parecer confuso. Ojala que les guste y feliz navidad! :D

**EXTRA!**

**Wechnia: Hmm -Abriendo los ojos- ¿Que demo- !Auch! !Mi cabeza! Oh, ¿estoy en una cama?**

**?: -Voz masculina- Que bueno que ya te levantaste~**

**Wechnia: -Gira su cabeza asustado y ve que era Zonic, un amigo de Ashura con un cigarro en su boca-**

**Zonic: No estuviste del todo mal – Le sonríe pícaramente-**

**Wechnia: Oh Chaos que no sea lo que creo que-**

**Zonic: Apuesto que te ha encantado~**

**Wechnia: Nooo!**

**-Se va corriendo-**

**Zonic: Ya pueden salir Metalli y Ashura**

**Ashura: !No puedo creerlo, realmente se creyó esta farsa! XD**

**Zonic: Si, y la verdad al principio no quería pero valió la pena. No me imagino como nos aniquilara después de verlo en youtube junto con lo de Knuckles**

**Ashura: !Pero veras como se le caerá la cara cuando descubra que todo esto ya fue idea de Metalli!**

**Zonic: Es verdad Metalli, ¿por que le haces esto a "tu amo"?**

**Metal Sonic 3.0: Es la única forma en la que aprenderá a no beber demasiado**

**Ashura: Eres cruel jeje**

**Metal Sonic 3.0: No tanto. ¿Y por qué aceptaste mi propuesta Zonic?**

**Zonic: Digamos que me debía algo de hace tiempo. Y todo lo hago por simple diversión**

**Ashura: No me lo creo**

**Zonic: Pues creelo, ¿y qué tu novia no te estaba esperando afuera?**

**Ashura: -Pálido- !Ay no! !Le prometí que iríamos temprano con Sonic! !Ya me voy!**

**-Se va-**

**Metal Sonic 3.0: Como sea, seguiré vigilandote y veré si no le has hecho daño a Wex**

**Zonic: -Levanta una ceja imaginaria- ¿En serio crees que haría tal cosa con él? Sin ofender, ni siquiera soy "tu ya sabes que"**

**Metal Sonic 3.0: No. Pero lo protegeré de cualquier cosa que se atreva a amenazarlo**

**Zonic: ¿Es Wechnia realmente tu creador?**

**Metal Sonic 3.0: -Se da la media vuelta-**

**Zonic: Veo que no me quieres contestar**

**Metal Sonic 3.0: Mi creador original nunca le importe como Wex lo hace conmigo. Incluso para mi, Wex no es solo mi creador, es mi padre -Se va-**

**Zonic: -Sonríe- Ya veo. Feliz Navidad para ti también**


End file.
